Tansy Tells It Like It Is
by Ultrawoman
Summary: As a drunken Wade staggers out of Tricky Rick's with his arm around some trampy girl, Tansy decides she is not going to stand by and watch her ex-husband go ahead and screw up his life... again. [AU beginning in 2x15 The Gambler; a story in three parts]
1. Part 1 of 3

**A/N: Don't ask me where this come from or what it's all about. I don't know. All I do know is, I rewatched **_**The Gambler**_** (and **_**Where I Lead Me**_**) and it was just as rough as the first time, and then this just... happened. That's all.**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters from Hart of Dixie belong to Leila Gerstein and other folks who aren't me.**_

Tansy Tells It Like It Is

Watching Wade Kinsella put his arm around some two-bit hussy and leave the bar made something hot and angry rise up inside of Tansy. Sure, he wasn't hers to care about anymore, not in that way, but she sure as heck was not going to stand by and watch him throw away everything he had been so proud to have.

"Oh no, he is not," she muttered, giving chase.

"Hey, Tansy!" George called behind her. "I don't think you should-"

"Stay outta this George Tucker!" she told him in no uncertain times.

She was a woman possessed, marching out through the front door of Tricky Rick's and making a grab at Wade the moment she caught up to him. Drunk as he was, he almost went on his ass as she wrenched him back by the shoulder, very nearly bringing the girl beside him down too.

"Tansy, what in the hell...?"

Before Wade could say anymore, his ex-wife has pulled back her arm and smacked him clean across the face, sending him reeling.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked the girl in the green dress.

"Oh, you wanna piece of this, missy?!" Tansy roared at her until she very quickly turned and ran.

"What the hell, Tans?" Wade asked her again, at least partially recovered from her striking him it seemed.

"What the hell is right, Wade Kinsella," she told him, arms folded across her chest. "I have seen you do some dumb things in my time, and God knows, you have screwed me over one time too many. I shoulda washed my hands of you long ago," she said crossly, "but in spite of myself, I cannot stand by and watch you ruin the best thing that has happened to you in a real long time."

Wade stared at her like she was crazy, but she knew that he knew exactly what she meant, drunk or not. When he looked away, shame-faced and awkward, he only proved that point to her.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered anyway.

Tansy scoffed. "Oh, you know just exactly what I mean, Wade. You like to play dumb, and your behaviour this evening was stupid as all get-out, but you know what I am talkin' about. Now, I never had much time for Zoe Hart, you know that better than anyone, but I do know how much you care about her and I see how much she cares about you. Now all of a sudden you're lookin' to throw away the one thing you have that you had to really fight for, and for what? Some floozy that ain't even worth the time o' day?"

As far as Tansy was concerned, Wade could do all the looking awkward that he wanted. He could tell her she was crazy and wrong and anything else that came to mind, but she was standing her ground and that was final. She bit her lip when she realised there was a real nasty red mark on his cheek where she hit him, but in the end, she believed even that was for his own good. Something needed to sober him up and it had always worked pretty well in the past, as she recalled.

"You don't know everythin'," he told her, though she noted he couldn't even look at her when he said it.

"No, I don't," Tansy admitted freely, the anger and frustration fading from her voice when she saw the tears pooling in Wade's eyes, "but honey, I know you," she reminded him, getting his full attention at last.

With a sigh, she grabbed his arm, led him over to a bench by the door and sat him down before joining him there.

"Wade, you told me a long while ago now that you wanted to make some changes in your life. I wasn't so sure you meant it at first but then you really started to turn your life around. You gave up all that bar-hopping and sleeping around that you used to do. You got the doctor to date you, which I never saw coming," she said with a half a smile that she couldn't help, "and now Battle of the Bands to get the money for your bar? That's real ambition, Wade, and it looked good on you. So, what happened?"

She watched him put his face in his hands for a moment and then when he finally looked at her again, Tansy realised that Wade was really crying.

"I am such a screw-up, Tans," he told her sadly, swallowing hard before he went on. "I was gonna... Geez, if you hadn't stopped me..."

"Yeah, well, I did," Tansy reminded him, bumping his shoulder. "What are ex-wives for, huh?"

Wade laughed at that, though there wasn't much humour in it. Tansy understood that at least. One way or another he'd had a heck of a night and it wasn't over yet, that much was clear, as the sound of high-heels on the ground caught her attention as well as Wade's own.

"Hey," said Zoe, looking between the two with understandable confusion. "I'm so sorry I'm late. There was this whole thing in Bluebell and then I got a little lost and... Wade, are you okay?" she asked then, clearly seeing that he was upset - it would've been pretty hard to miss.

"He'll live," said Tansy, getting to her feet. "I think I'll leave you two to talk a while, let George Tucker know everythin' is gonna be alright," she said, turning towards the door. "It is gonna be alright, right, Wade?" she checked, meeting his eyes then.

He looked from her to Zoe and back before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah, I reckon so," he told her. "Thanks, Tansy. I really mean it, thank you."

"No problem, Wade Kinsella," she said with a smile before disappearing back into the bar.

No doubt Wade and Zoe were going to need to have one heck of a serious talk, but things could've been that much worse. Tansy was smiling to herself as she returned to George at the bar.

"Crisis averted," she assured him, really genuinely hoping she was right, but of course, only Wade and Zoe knew for sure.

The End ?

**A/N2: Part of me wants to add another scene after Zoe & Wade talk where they thank Tansy for her help or something... I don't even know! lol**


	2. Part 2 of 3

**A/N: So, because this story lodged in my head and didn't want to go away ****and**** because so many of you really wanted to see more of it (thank you for those reviews!), here's a Part 2... and I think I know what I want to put into a Part 3 as well? Not sure yet. Anyway, hopefully, you folks who wanted more won't be disappointed by this scene :)**

Part 2

Tansy turned around from the counter at the Butter Stick, paper bag of doughnuts in hand, and almost ploughed right into the woman behind her.

"Oh, hi, Zoe," she said awkwardly.

"Hey, Tansy," the doctor replied, trying for a smile that she didn't really pull off.

"Well, I should get goin'..." Tansy told her, edging towards the door.

"Actually, could we just...? If you have a minute, I'd love the chance to talk to you."

She meant to say no, she really did. Tansy never made much of a secret about the fact she didn't much care for Zoe Hart, which begged the question why she made such a big deal of helping to save the doctor's relationship two nights ago. Tansy would like to say she did it for Wade, and she did, in a lot of ways, but no woman deserved to go through the kind of pain Zoe could've suffered, so maybe it was a little bit for a fellow sister too.

"Okay," she said eventually, taking a seat across from Zoe at a table in the quietest corner. "What did you wanna talk about?" she asked, as if she didn't already know.

"About the other night, at Tricky Rick's..." Zoe began, eyes on her own hands that were resting on the table top. "I just wanted to thank you really, for what you did. Your little... intervention with Wade," she explained. "I hate to even think it, but if not for you, I think he actually might've..."

Tansy saw her struggling to get the words out and took pity on her, her hand covering Zoe's own on the table.

"Yeah, well, he didn't do it," she pointed out. "Hell, I can't even say for sure he would've. I mean, just because he cheated on me, doesn't mean... Well, as much as I hate to say it, I'm pretty sure he cares for you a heck of a lot more than he ever cared for me," she said, smiling sadly.

"Oh, come on," Zoe countered, meeting her eyes. "He married you."

"Drunk on a fishing boat after four weeks of bein' together," Tansy reminded her loudly. "I wasn't the love of his life, Zoe. I... I was the drunken mistake," she said bitterly.

Zoe looked awkward and pained. Tansy wasn't sure why exactly, though she had a pretty good idea. So much for making a situation better.

"So, things with you and Wade are...?" she said carefully.

A sigh escaped Zoe as she ran a hand over her hair. "Things are complicated. I mean, we talked a little that night, but he was drunk and I was mad and then with the wedding and everything... Well, we talked some more after, when we were both in a better place. I don't know, I think I understand now what was going on in his head, kind of, anyway. I know he is so, so sorry about what he did... or almost did."

"He woulda been a whole lot more sorry if he actually went through with it, that I do know," said Tansy definitely.

"Yeah, he said that too." Zoe sighed one more time. "It's so weird because he acts so tough, so blasé about everything most of the time, and then he has these moments, these times when he is so... vulnerable, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Tansy agreed, nodding her head. "Wade puts on a good show, always has, but he has feelin's a plenty when it comes down to it. I don't excuse him for the things he's done to me or any other woman, because he has a choice in what he does," she quickly explained, "but Wade has spent a lot of his life bein' stepped on, one way and another. Losing his momma like he did, his brother walkin' out, and Earl... bein' the way he is. Folks around town, they had reasons enough to look down on Wade, so I think maybe he just decided if that was how everybody saw him, might as well live up to the reputation."

Zoe actually smiled at that remark. "You know, it's funny. Wade said something so similar to that when we were talking about everything. How he just expected to screw up with me eventually, that he felt like everybody else expected him to. I think the plan - if a person that's drunk can even make a plan - was just to get it over with. Screw up on his own terms so he wasn't constantly waiting for it to happen later. Is it weird that I can actually understand that?"

"Not so weird," Tansy promised her, shaking her head. "Welcome to the wacky world of understandin' Wade Kinsella," she said, unable to keep from smiling. "We're a small club but I like to think we're pretty special."

"Yeah." Zoe smiled back at her. "Me too. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you, again, for stepping in, keeping Wade from doing anything too stupid. Honestly, as much as I care about him, I'm not sure I could've just forgiven... that, even with the explanation."

"Well then, let's be glad it didn't happen and that you two got the chance to talk things out." Tansy nodded. "Don't they say, 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger?'"

"They do," Zoe agreed. "Although, as a doctor, I can tell you that's not really medically sound. Could be true for relationships though, I guess," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have a feeling me and Wade are going to find out in the next few weeks."

"For what it's worth," said Tansy as she got up to leave, "I hope you guys make it, and not just because I have a tendency to wanna keep you away from George Tucker," she said, smirking some. "I actually think y'all are real good for each other."

"I think you and George are good for each other too," Zoe told her. "You know, for what it's worth."

Tansy laughed at the doctor's expression, but thanked her for the sentiment all the same. As she walked out of the Butter Stick, she realised she was genuinely happy to think she helped save the great romance the town of Bluebell called 'Zade.'

Everybody deserved their happy ending if they could possibly get one. Tansy had hers with George Tucker. At least, she liked to think so. It was only fair that everybody else got the same.


	3. Part 3 of 3

**A/N: Well, for all those who wanted to be sure that Tansy's intervention saved the Zade relationship (and maybe the George/Tansy reltionship too) please read on :)**

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see Part 1)**_

Part 3

"Okay, I take it back, this was a real good idea you had, Zoe Hart," said Tansy, even as she tripped and almost fell crossing between the foam wrestling and the wet T-shirt contest.

"Hey, I'm the one that did the keg stand, why are you so wobbly?" her companion asked, leaning on Tansy as much as her friend was leaning on her, the both of them laughing like drains.

"I actually think it's the crazy-fun more than the liquor," Tansy told her. "It is kind of intoxicatin'."

"Can't argue with that," Zoe agreed as they found an empty bench at last and collapsed onto it together. "So, this is Spring Break."

"Apparently. Since I never went to college, I had no idea exactly how it went."

"Well, I _did_ go to college, I just managed to miss out on all the good times. See, I thought I was there to study. How wrong was I?" she asked, all over the top gestures and incredulous tone.

Tansy couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "Seems to me you did this the right way around," she said when she got her breath again. "You did all the hard work, got your fancy job, and now you're free to kick back and enjoy yourself. I shoulda studied harder when I was younger."

"Hey, you're doing it now, getting your education in beauty and hair and everything," said Zoe, waving her arm around in wild gestures yet. "I think that's pretty amazing actually."

At that, Tansy smiled genuinely, almost tempted to say Zoe was poking fun, but actually, she was pretty darn sure her new friend meant exactly what she said. They really were the most unlikely pair of pals, but there was truth where there was a body full of alcohol. If Zoe said she thought Tansy's life was pretty amazing when she was in this state, chances were good she really believed it.

"You know, you made a few decent choices in your life too," she told Zoe who had since leaned back on the bench with her eyes closed a moment.

She opened one now to peer at Tansy. "Really?"

"Come on, you movin' here from New York, not knowing anybody or how you were gonna get along? Stayin' strong when the whole town was pretty much against you. Plus, I think how you handled that whole situation with Wade this past month was real classy."

Zoe smiled slightly then heaved a sigh. "I don't know how classy it was," she admitted, rubbing at her forehead. "_His_ behaviour was the ultimate in not classy that night and, believe me, I would've loved to be un-classy too. I wanted to scream at him and throw things at his head, go all _Karate Kid_ on his stupid male butt!" she said, kicking out one leg and almost throwing herself on the ground in the process.

Tansy made a grab for her to keep her steady and bit her lip so as not to laugh at the display.

"In the end, I figured, what was the point?" Zoe sighed again. "I never saw a person more sorry for what they'd done... or _almost_ done. Besides, it wasn't just like he was saying it because he got caught out or whatever. I know he meant it."

"I think you're right." Tansy nodded her agreement. "And you know, tough as it was, it's like you said to me the other day, maybe it was for the best. It was like a test for your relationship and you came through it. You got Wade to open up about his feelins, and believe me, that is not somethin' anybody else ever managed to do." Tansy rolled her eyes.

"It helped me too, in a weird way," Zoe considered. "I don't think I was being truly honest about how I felt either. I'm not even sure I knew exactly how I felt until something bad almost happened. I didn't know until then how easily he could hurt me or how much I cared about him or our relationship. I really think this could be it, Tansy. Me and Wade, for the long haul."

"I'd like to think so." Tansy smiled. "And not just because it means I don't have to worry about you and George," she said, smile turning into a smirk.

Zoe laughed and bumped her shoulder against Tansy's own. "I told you, a hundred times, that was just... I don't even know what it was. Infatuation? Daydream fantasy? All I know is, it wasn't real," she said definitely. "Me and George, it was never really meant to happen. If it was, it would have, way before now. You two make so much more sense. You make him happy, Tansy, really happy, and I'm glad."

"Me too."

The two girls shared a smile, oblivious to the two guys approaching from across the square, until one of them spoke purposefully loud enough for them to hear.

"Yep, seems you were right, Tucker," said Wade as he strolled her with his friend on his heels. "Practically passed-out drunk in the middle of all this hullaballoo."

"That is not what I said," George insisted, perching on the arm of the bench nearest Tansy. "How you doin', baby?"

"I am just fine, George Tucker," she told him, grinning wide. "I had a real good time doin' this Spring Break thing."

"Me too," Zoe insisted, nodding her head firmly. "And we are not anywhere close to passing out, thank you very much," she told Wade smartly as he squeezed onto the bench beside her. "We're just... happy drunk."

"Happy's always good," he said, looking just a fraction too serious beneath the usual effusive smile, at least until Zoe pulled him closer and kissed him. "Huh," he said as they parted. "Now who has generic beer breath?" he said, grinning more like his old self as Zoe laughed at what was presumably a private joke.

"Well, if you ladies are done partyin' like it's 1999," said George then, "can we take you to dinner over at the Rammer Jammer?"

"Yes! Real food!" said Tansy excitedly, leaping up from the bench and dragging Zoe with her.

"I'm with you, sister," Zoe agreed, her other hand gripping Wade's own and ensuring he came along with her too.

As the four of them headed off to eat, Tansy took a moment to look around at her boyfriend, her ex-husband, and her new girl-friend. If you'd have asked her a couple of months ago if she ever saw this being a group she wanted to be part of, Tansy would've laughed in your face, but actually, she was pretty happy with how things had turned out. One thing was for sure, if she hadn't stopped Wade from doing something real stupid at Battle of the Bands, nobody would be this happy right now. There was a lot to be said for telling it like it is.

The End


End file.
